1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guns and more particularly to a toy gun utilizing rubber bands as the ammunition.
Primarily, this invention provides a toy gun which has the capability of firing a plurality of elasticized bands either singularly or in rapid succession with each loading operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,494 issued Aug. 21, 1990 to Mims for Repeating Rubber Band Pistol is believed to be the most pertinent prior patent which describes a repeating rubber band pistol having a frame, a barrel and a handle. A recess in the handle journals a wheel-like rotary magazine on a horizontal axis. A plurality of rubber bands are stretched between a barrel notch and a respective one of the arms of the magazine. A trigger element mounted in the frame recess successively engages and releases magazine arms and rubber bands thereon by a rocking motion of the trigger element.
Other prior patents generally disclose toy guns which feature a succession of longitudinally spaced upstanding notches or elements singularly receiving one end portion of an elasticized band. U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,996 issued Nov. 18, 1975 to McAlister for Repeating Self Projecting Band Type Apparatus is believed to be a good example of the state of such art. This patent discloses a repeating rubber band rifle wherein a plurality of stretched elastic members are sequentially released by a slide mechanism that individually permits rotation of upstanding studs successively releasing rubber bands to a firing position.
This invention is believed to be distinctive over the above named and other similar patents by the configuration of its sprocket wheel magazine and trigger control release thereof.